Lets give them a real show
by barri.millner.7
Summary: No tell


You were the proud owner of a little crafts shop in a small town. You made most of your product, and had fun doing it. A lot of your product would correspond with a close by holiday that was either here or coming up.

It was Easter time and you were painting some eggs that you'd hollowed out. You had taken them into the woods, along with your paint and had started painting them, inspired by the spring time flowers.

As you painted, you were humming to yourself, enjoying the nature around you. Once you were done with an egg, you would tie it to a low hanging tree branch to let it dry. You had painted dozens of eggs by midday and you were surrounded.

You paused in your painting and watched as the breeze blew the eggs gently. It was a beautiful sight.

"These are the most beautiful eggs I've ever seen. Beside my own." a soft Australian voice said. You didn't even look around.

"Thank you. They were all inspired by nature. It's just too bad that I'll have to sell them." you said. There was a pause, and you heard footsteps.

"You can hear me?" the voice asked. Now you looked around. What you saw surprised you for a moment. There, standing a few feet away, was a six foot tall bunny. You were surprised for a moment, before giving him a small smile.

"Hello there." was all you said before turning back to your eggs. You actually weren't all that surprised to see the Easter Bunny. Easter was right around the corner. And you had always believed in all the old legends that others stop believing in sooner or later. You could recall a couple occasions when you were littler when you had thought you'd seen a flash of grey, or looked into soft green eyes before they vanished.

"Wait, you can see me?" he asked. You smiled.

"Mhmm. You're the Easter Bunny right? It's nice that we can finally talk. I've always wanted to." you told him. You finished the egg you were painting. "There, all finished." You said and tied a thread to a branch and hung the egg on it.

You turned to look at him and smiled, walking up to him. He was a whole foot or so taller than you. "My names [Name]. What should I call you?" you asked after introducing yourself. He blinked a few times and came out of his daze.

"Um, you can call me Aster." he said. "And it's . . . good to meet you?" he added. You giggled as the statement turned into a question. He blushed at your magical laugh.

He remembered you from when you were younger as well. He remembered how determined you were when you looked for eggs and how hard you would search until you were positive that you had found them all. He had actually watched you grow throughout the years, feeling some level of affection for you. . He had thought you had stopped believing in him a long time ago, and that it was okay to approach you, but that had been a mistake.

"Easter Kangaroo's got himself a _girlfriend_." you both heard a voice. Asters face contorted, like he had eaten something sour.

"I've told you, I'm a BUNNY!" Aster shouted and you heard a chuckle. A familiar chuckle.

Jack Frost jumped down from a branch and landed close to you and Aster. You smiled at him.

"Hey Jack. What're you doing here?" you asked. He just chuckled and walked over to you, coming up behind you and giving you a hug, resting his head on your shoulder.

"Oh, just wanted to visit my favorite girl." he said, turning his head towards you, but looking at Aster. Aster looked like he was about to pop a fuse.

You and Jack had known each other since Jamie had introduced you. He would visit on occasion in the winter, and he felt like a brother to you. You didn't mind the hugs he would give you, like the one he was giving you know. You knew he didn't think about you more than a friend of at most a sister.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise. I was just introducing myself to Aster. he was admiring my eggs." you said and pulled away. Then you got an idea.

"Hey, do you two want to cloud watch with me? I need to let these eggs dry. I'd be happy if you'd join me." you said, looking back and forth between Jack and Aster. They both agreed and you took their hand, one in each, and lead them to a close by field.

You thought cloud watching was a lot of fun, and enjoyed doing it with the two guardians. Jack eventually had to leave because he had a job to do. So that left just you and Aster. After a while, you sat up and stretched. Aster sat up as well, and looked at you. You smiled at him and scooted closer.

"May I do something?" you asked him, gazing into his eyes. He pondered it for a moment before responding.

"I guess that depends. What do you want to do?" he asked you back, you giggled.

"Can I touch your fur?" you asked. he blushed again and nodded. You had to reach up, but slowly, almost hesitantly, you bring your hands closer to his face. Ever so gently, you place your hands on his furry cheeks. His fur is so soft! You trace his eyes and caress his cheeks. While you were looking to where your hands were, Aster was looking at your face.

Your (e/c) eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Your beautiful (h/c) hair looking so soft. He couldn't believe how beautiful you were.

You hand brought your hands down to his chest and now you blushed. When you looked up into his eyes, you blushed even more. He was looking right at you.

He brought a paw up and cupped your cheek. He leaned down and brought his face into you hair. He sniffed it and pulled away slightly, whispering into your ear.

"Strawberries. I thought you smelled sweet." he said. Your face was beat read. Your heart was throbbing in your chest and you thought it might jump out and run away. But it stayed in your chest and you just gazed at him. Your hands were still on his chest, and you could feel his heartbeat as well. It seemed to be as fast as yours.

"What're your thoughts on kids?" you asked out of the blue. Aster looked surprised and blinked a couple times. Then he blushed bright red.

"Um. W-wel . . . u-um . . . d-d-don't think we should get to know each other a little bit f-first, mate?" he asked. You blushed again and giggled.

"I'm not talking about that, it's just that Jamie and his friends are watching." you said, pointing over his shoulder. He looked and like you said, Jamie and his friends were watching you from behind some bushes and trees. When Aster spotted them, they hid behind the bushes and tried to be quiet, but it wasn't working.

"Why the bloody hell are they watching us?" Aster asked, more to himself. You laughed at his language. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Well, let's give them a show." you said and brought him down to you, pressing your lips together. It was soft and gentle, but there was some unsure emotions. But they went away as the kiss went on. He kissed you back and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. When you pulled away, you took some deep breaths, trying to catch it after the amazing kiss. You heard some aww's from the girls and mock puking sounds from the boys.

"Get a room!" you heard from overhead. When you looked up, all you saw was Jack flying away on his staff.


End file.
